Total Eclipse of The Heart
by Grantx752
Summary: Mew/Drellie/Andrellie. Takes place after the S3 finale. {Some smut}


They're sitting in a meeting, talking about God knows what. Mellie definitely doesn't know, as her mind is on the fact that Andrew's hand is resting on her thigh, and she's praying that no one notices it. She enjoys it of course, but she's too jumpy at the fact that someone might see it to truly enjoy it as much as she normally does. Usually, she enjoys the thrill of possibly getting caught with Andrew, especially when they're doing dirty things to one another in one of the many rooms in the White House. But right now, she's not too keen on the idea of the staff finding out that the First Lady is sleeping with the Vice President.

Her mind wanders and she starts to wonder if any of the previous First Ladies have ever had affairs with the Vice Presidents. Names pop in her head, but she honestly can't even think of one that would be a viable candidate. They all seemed awfully faithful to their husbands. But then again, didn't she as well? To the American public, her and Fitz's marriage seemed close to perfect. Of course, subtracting his affair with Olivia Pope and Amanda Tanner and Jeannine Locke, their marriage seemed close to perfect. But none the less, the nation saw them as a happy couple who got through Fitz's affairs and the death of their oldest son. But to tell the truth, what the public thought they were was the exact opposite of what they truly were.

The meeting ended and everyone left the room, leaving Mellie and Andrew alone. It was late, and Mellie was exhausted. She yawned, standing up and pushing her chair in before facing Andrew and letting out a small sigh. "I'm going to go check on Teddy…And then head to bed, I guess. It's been a long day." She frowned and Andrew ran his hand through her dark curls before leaning forward and softly kissing her lips. He could sense the mood change, she hadn't been like this earlier. She had been happy and full of life before the meeting had started. She had obviously had her mind focused on something else the entire time.

Andrew pulled away from her and nodded before leaning in again, this time just planting a small kiss on her forehead. He could taste the makeup that still covered her face and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He whispered to her and she gave him a smile, the one that only he got to see anymore. The one that he knew was true and was real. She hugged him for a few moments before pulling away, taking a deep breath and walking out of the room to go check on her son.

After spending a few minutes in the nursery, watching Teddy sleep, Mellie found her way back to her and Fitz's bedroom, where Fitz was in the closet, getting changed and ready to go sleep in Jerry's old room. Mellie looked at him and sighed quietly, shaking her head and she thought about how this is what their marriage had come to. It wasn't even a marriage anymore. It's like they were roommates, sharing a house and sharing a closet. But they were still stuck in the marriage. Fitz refused to divorce her now, since Olivia was gone, and since he knew that if they divorced, Mellie would get to openly be with Andrew, and he wasn't okay with that. He wasn't okay with Mellie being with Andrew at all, but the thought of her being happy with him, and Fitz being miserable alone, he definitely wasn't okay with that.

They didn't say a word to each other as Fitz passed her in his gray Navy t-shirt and a pair of white and blue striped boxers. He just nodded at her as he walked by and over to the door. "Goodnight, Mellie." He called as he opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him as he found his way down the hallway and into what used to be their oldest son's bedroom. He didn't even think of it as that anymore. He just thought of it as the bedroom that he slept in because he refused to sleep in the same room as his wife. It was better that way anyway.

Mellie changed after he left, letting her dress fall to the floor and dropping her bra on top of it as she stood in nothing but a pair of black lace panties. She looked through the closet for something to wear before deciding that a pair of pajama shorts and a black tank top would do the trick. She took the clothes into the bathroom and took a quick shower, washing the hairspray out of her hair and the makeup off of her face. She stood under the hot water for a while before getting out and getting dressed, dragging herself off to bed like a zombie.

She laid down in the large bed and fell into a deep slumber the second her head hit the pillow. However, she was woken up a few hours later when she felt hands on her, and a person in bed behind her. She had the urge to scream, but whoever was behind her spoke before she had the chance, and when he spoke, she knew exactly who it was. "Shh…Mellie, it's okay. It's just me." Andrew whispered when he felt her jump in his arms. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was about to go home, I just…I had to see you." He told her, leaning down and softly kissing her temple. "But I saw you were asleep and I almost left, but you looked so peaceful and I just wanted to hold you in my arms."

Mellie rolled over and faced him, nodding slightly as she looked up at him, looking into his gorgeous eyes. "It's okay." She whispered, moving closer to him and kissing him. "This is a nice wakeup call. Even if it is in the middle of the night."

"Just a few more years and you can have this wakeup call every morning." Andrew told her and Mellie immediately felt her heart drop. He noticed the change in her facial expression and sighed slightly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Mellie shook her head, forcing a smile. "No…It's okay. I just can't believe we're going to have to wait that long. It hurts to think we're going to have to wait that long."

Andrew nodded, pulling her closer to him. "I know. Well…We have tonight." He told her, his voice seductive as he leaned in and kissed Mellie, deeply, and passionately. She returned the kiss, a quiet noise escaping the back of her throat as her hands struggled to undress him. He was definitely overdressed, no doubt. She had on a skimpy tank top and spandex shorts and he was dressed in a full-on suit. She needed to start taking his clothes off before he even thought about taking hers off.

"I was just having a dream about you." Mellie whispered as she pulled away to throw his coat off of his shoulders and unbutton his shirt.

Andrew smirked as he watched her. "Oh were you? What about?"

"Mm, what do you think?" She responded, giggling as she finished with the last button and pushed the white shirt off of him and onto the floor. Her hands rub up and down his chest and he watches as Mellie gets a good look at his body. "God, Andrew…" Mellie whispered as she looked up at the man next to her. "You're so sexy."

Andrew grinned and reached down, unbuckling his belt and tossing it onto the floor. "So are you, beautiful." He told her as he skillfully took off his pants, throwing them to the side, followed by his boxers. "Now it's time to get you undressed." Andrew chuckled and he quickly removed her tank top, taking her breasts into his hands and squeezing them gently. Mellie let out a moan and he grinned as he removed her shorts, gazing at her naked body.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, pulling her on top of him. He reached down and gripped her ass, moaning as her hips involuntarily jerked, and she rubbed herself against him. Feeling the wetness that was pouring out of her, Andrew just grinned and reached down to take his manhood into his hand. He teased her with the tip for a few seconds before guiding himself into her. They both let out a gasp and Mellie rested her palms on his shoulders, slowly starting to move on top of him. Andrew gripped her hips, holding her as she gradually began to get faster, finding a steady pace that the both of them enjoyed.

"Ooooh, Andrew…" Mellie moaned, closing her eyes as she rode him. Andrew let out a moan in return, groaning as he thrusted his hips up against hers.

"Shit, Mel." He grunted and flipped them over so that he was on top. He adjusted slightly so that his manhood rubbed against her clit every time he thrusted into her. Mellie's moans got even louder as she pulled him down to her, kissing him sloppily and roughly to muffle the noises that she was making. She wrapped her legs around him so that he could go deeper and they both moaned in unison, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Andrew felt her tighten around him and he began to move faster, knowing that he wasn't going to last much longer than she was.

He moved his lips down to her neck, sucking on it softly as Mellie lets out another moan. Her body begins to convulse and she comes, babbling Andrew's name as he continues to move in her, slowly down slightly as he shoots his load deep inside of her. He continues to suck on her neck, ensuring that he left his mark on her. He pulled out of her, rolling over onto his back and pulling her back on top of him. They're both sweaty messes but neither of them really care. They just want to lie together and enjoy each other's company.

"Wow." Andrew whispered and Mellie just laughed.

"Wow is right." She responded and smiled as she laid her head down on his chest. "I love you so much…" She whispered, letting out a small happy sigh as she closed her eyes.

Andrew smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
